


the classroom or the bathroom, we gon' practice til we graduate

by bowlerhatfringe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimentation, First Kiss, Locker Room, M/M, cute boys giving each other cute kisses, flimsy excuses for makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill on the Haikyuu!! Kink Meme for the prompt: "I just want these dumb babies being dumb together and fumbling around and also kissing a lot please and thank you. Double fudge brownie points if you work in the fact that they've never had girlfriends before and are trying to use that as an excuse to make out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the classroom or the bathroom, we gon' practice til we graduate

“Have you ever kissed a girl before?”

Turning his head, Hinata blinks in confusion at Nishinoya. Surely he hadn’t just asked...? A beat passes, Nishinoya looking expectantly at him. They’re both sitting beside each on the bench by the lockers, and suddenly it feels like the space is much more enclosed. Hinata feels his face heat and he turns his head away to take a big gulp of water. Nishinoya grins widely at Hinata, which makes only makes it worse.

“Have you even held hands?” In the quiet of the locker room, the question is loud and teasing and makes Hinata squirm in embarrassment. Hinata, despite knowing everyone has already gone home, cranes his head to peek around for any listeners. After he’s made sure it’s clear, he looks back to his senpai.

“I-I’ve never had a girlfriend before.” he stammers out. Nishinoya whistles.

“I thought you trained with the girls’ volleyball team, though?”

“Yes!” Hinata bursts out excitedly. The girls were very kind about sharing the court with him, and even letting him join in on games. And well, yes, they had all been very cute and beautiful but... “I didn’t really think about them, in that way. I was too focused.” On volleyball. Hinata blushes. He must sound so silly. Here was Nishinoya-senpai, obviously well versed in the ways of romance. Even if it didn't translate so smoothly when it came to their manager. Hinata passes his water bottle back and forth between his hands, fidgeting in embarrassed despair.

“Aw,” Nishinoya suddenly sighs. Hinata looks questioningly to him. Nishinoya pouts, “I was hoping you had experience. Then I could ask for advice.”

“Advice?” Hinata blurts. “Why would you need advice?”

Nishinoya lifts an eyebrow. “Why else? I’ve never had a girlfriend, either.”

Hinata drops his water bottle, and he can feel his mouth open and close like a fish. “What! Impossible!” Nishinoya’s eyes widen at Hinata’s outburst, but Hinata doesn’t really notice. “I thought for sure Nishinoya-senpai had kissed lots of girls!” His senpai was so cool, it was almost impossible to wrap his brain around the concept of Nishinoya having no girlfriend. With his cool black hair and bleached bangs, and excited personality, how could anyone _not_ be attracted to him?

Hinata buries his face in his hands when Nishinoya starts to chuckle. The older boy’s hand pats Hinata’s shoulder, jostling him forward and nearly off the bench. “You make me sound too cool!” Nishinoya grins, and Hinata makes a pitiful whining noise. Nishinoya grabs a towel and wipes his face before saying, “Besides, I’ve been busy with volleyball.” Hinata nods knowingly, but also thinks back to how Nishinoya acts around Shimizu-san. Maybe Nishinoya is as shy as Hinata is around girls.

“I just figured senpai would know these things,” mumbles Hinata shyly when Nishinoya puts the towel around his neck. Suddenly there is a shift in the room, something Hinata can’t place his finger on at first. When Hinata looks at Nishinoya, the older boy is staring at Hinata strangely and his cheeks are a little pink. Nishinoya shakes his head and beams widely. “Heh, that’s right! I’m your senpai!” he crows happily. He slaps his hand against Hinata’s back again and he lets out an _oof_. Nishinoya’s hand remains on his back however. Curious, Hinata looks to his senpai with a smile. Nishinoya is really close and somehow that makes Hinata flush.

“Do you wanna try?” Nishinoya asks out of nowhere.

Confused, Hinata tilts his head slightly. “Try what?”

Nishinoya’s hand twitches slightly on Hinata’s back and Hinata nearly laughs, the brush of Nishinoya’s hand ticklish. “Kissing. For practice.” he clarifies.

“Kissing?” Hinata repeats in stupor. Once again the locker room feels much too small, too quiet. He feels like his brain is melting out of his ears, unable to process anything. Nishinoya rubs his hand against his back and Hinata trembles slightly under his palm.

“If you want,” Nishinoya says, voice wavering, looking like he wants to take back what he said. “We could then both have experience and be prepared for girls--”

“Ok!” Hinata blurts. Nishinoya’s eyes widen. “I trust you, Nishinoya-senpai!” Nishinoya actually goes red, and before Hinata can have a moment to be _absolutely horrified_ by how easily he agreed to kiss his senpai, Nishinoya’s hand presses against the back of Hinata’s head and pecks his lips.

It’s less than half a second, but Hinata’s heart feels like it’s going to pound out of his chest and inside his stomach is a fluttering sensation. Nishinoya pulls back immediately, the distance between them large. “How was that?” he asks. His face is flushed and he looks genuinely curious for Hinata’s assessment.

Hinata gulps. “Good,” he replies, albeit hoarsely. “Um,” he pauses, fingers twitching. “Can we try again, Nishinoya-senpai?” Nishinoya nods his head jerkily, some of his composure lost. His hand reaches to cup Hinata’s right ear, fingers brushing against Hinata’s hair. Hinata involuntarily shifts closer to Nishinoya; he feels like his entire body is vibrating due to excitement. Nishinoya leans in and Hinata’s screws his eyes shut, a rush of roaring noise buzzing in his ears. He twitches when the libero unexpectedly places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Nishinoya hands-- a little slick with nervous sweat, Hinata thinks-- fully cradle Hinata’s face and he starts to place soft kisses across Hinata’s face; his nose, the corner of his mouth, his eyebrow, the cupid bow of his lips... Hinata is a blushing mess by the time Nishinoya is done scattering kisses across the bridge of his nose. Nishinoya only pulls back slightly, their noses nearly touching. “You can open your eyes, you know.” Hinata’s eyes snap open, and is greeted by Nishinoya’s eyes. The older boy shrugs awkwardly, “Unless, uh, you’re trying to picture a girl.”

“I’m not!” protests Hinata. As if rising to an unspoken challenge, Hinata closes the distance between them. He slots their mouths together, moving his lips awkwardly against his senpais. He’s seen videos, he knows you’re suppose to open your mouth and move your head around a lot. Would Nishinoya give him those passionate movie kisses? Or would he kiss his cheeks and grin at him?

Both made Hinata’s heart soar, and while he tries to sort out the feelings he’s experiencing, he gasps when Nishinoya bites his bottom lip. “Nishinoya,” Hinata accidentally blurts, and is silent when the libero prods at Hinata’s lips with his tongue. Hinata shakes, but he opens his mouth. He can feel himself slumping against Nishinoya as the older boy explores his mouth, gently guiding Hinata in the kiss. It’s wet and more than a little weird, but it definitely _feels_ good. When they break for air, Hinata is resting against Nishinoya. “Wurgh,” he mumbles, and Nishinoya snickers.

“Kissing involves a lot of _shlck_ and _smmms_.” Nishinoya explains and Hinata shakes his head. Sound effect explanations were bound to happen-- it was _Nishinoya_ , after all. “So,” Nishinoya smiles at Hinata. “I guess we’re prepared for girls?”

Hinata can’t stop his expression from shifting to something gloomy. “Ah, right... for girls.” It was odd, these kisses had been practice for girls, yet... “For some reason I don’t really care if girls kiss me, as long as Nishinoya-senpai keeps practicing with me.” Hinata accidentally says out loud. His face feels like it’s bursting into flames and he tries to pull away from the older boy but he takes hold of Hinata’s shoulder and pushes him back until his back is pressed against the lockers. Hinata gasps when Nishinoya kisses him deeply, and his fingers go around to clutch at the back of the libero’s shirt.

They continue to kiss for several minutes, Hinata making small noises and Nishinoya’s fingers trailing from Hinata’s shoulders to the sides of his torso, rubbing nonsensical patterns. When they stop, Nishinoya huffs out, “Nevermind, I think we need to practice more; just me and you.”

Hinata nods, dazed, and allows himself to be kissed senselessly again.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i owe my first born to [kaitlyn](http://pocketphyl.tumblr.com/) who edited this for me, cheered me on, and scolded me during our skype call for tumblr-ing and not writing.
> 
> Click [here](http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/336.html?thread=7504#t7504) to be taken to the actual post thread on the kink meme! Title is lyric from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_N_-LYXEdUY&list=PLhUGIFshEkSAvzZT3RDdVeVZTZluyFaCr%22)!!


End file.
